


lovers part

by zoellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: a goodbye





	lovers part

“you’re leaving?”

those are the first words merlin has heard that morning. the dry sun beating down on his back and the sharp wind in his ears were all the company he had had. the voice is heavy, the voice is clear, yet the voice is timid. there is a sense of depletion in his tone. merlin understands why. the gentle pull of desperation is trying to tug him to the ground- to collapse on his knees and cry. he wouldn’t, though. this is his life and something he has to do, will doesn’t understand. there’s a silent ache in his chest as he turns to face him. red scratched eyes and trembling lip says all merlin needs to know. he isn’t angry. will takes a tentative step forward, a hesitant look on his face. merlin joins him and one step turns to two, turning to three, turning to a run. they tangle themselves in arms and shoulders and bodies, as close as their skin can get to each other. there’s warmth in the hug, separation too. together, they know they can survive, but apart they must live. merlin pulls back, just a little, his face streaming with hot tears. he presses a wet kiss to his temple, squeezing his eyes shut as they hold in that position. there’s so much they want to say, merlin can feel the tangling words trapping his tongue, jamming in his mouth. he knows will, with his loud words and big actions. he’s scared just as merlin is. merlin wants to comfort him, kiss him, tell him it’ll be all right. he doesn’t know what to say.

“i’m leaving.”


End file.
